


A Bittersweet Note

by EzraTheBlue



Series: Promnis Week 2020 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista!Prompto, Coffee Shops, Confessions, M/M, Meet-Cute, PromnisWeekAug2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Ignis, a young image-conscious professional, finds himself charmed by the cute barista substituting at his usual coffee shop. However, Prompto leaves more than an impression on Ignis - he keeps leaving cutesy drawings on his coffee cup.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Promnis Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872115
Comments: 13
Kudos: 82
Collections: Promnis Official Discord, Promnis Official Promnis Week





	A Bittersweet Note

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 2! Prompts: Coffee Shop AU/Confessions
> 
> I will never apologize for loving coffee shop AUs. Enjoy!

**A Bittersweet Note**

Ignis caught the eye of the handsome barista over the counter, and smiled. He was never too busy to be friendly to people working service, especially the particularly attractive young man with stylish blond hair tossed into a punkish crest, freckles, and a broad smile who happened to be handling the cup with his name on it. His hands were quick, his leather wristband’s ornaments jingled as he tossed the cup from one hand to the other and grabbed the caramel, swirled it around the inside in an impressive display of controlled chaos, then set it on the espresso drip. He pivoted around, crimson apron flurrying at his waist, and started the next drink in his queue, but returned his attention to his the second the espresso drip stopped. He added the coffee, then steamed almond milk, gave it a quick stir, then added one more shot of espresso on top. Ignis checked his phone as the young man put the lid on the cup, and snorted to see a text from Gladio.

_“What happened to Mr. If-I’m-Not-Early-I’m-Late?”_

Ignis quickly tapped back a response: _“You know you don’t want to meet Mr. Hasn’t-Had-His-Coffee.”_

“Caramel macchiato, half-coffee, half almond milk, extra shot for Ignis!” The young man was right in front of Ignis and beaming, and Ignis couldn’t help but smile back.

“My thanks-” He glanced at his nametag. “Prompto.” He promptly _(ha)_ returned his gaze to Prompto’s face. “I haven’t seen you before. Usually Lea is here in the mornings.”

“I’m on loan from another store for a week while Lea's on vacation!” Prompto gave a cheerful salute off of his forehead with two fingers. “Hope I can do it just as good as your regular barista.” 

Ignis took a sip. Bittersweet. Perfect. “You’ll make me forget my regular barista. My thanks for the beverage.” He turned for the door, weaving back to the counter, and tucked an extra gil piece in a cup with Prompto’s name and a doodle of a puppy, as well as the words “College Fund” written in multicolored bubble letters. 

Ignis’ office was just around the corner from his regular coffee shop, so he strolled down the block and turned, past the security doors with a swipe of his ID card, and to the elevator with a few of his other coworkers, carrying their lunch boxes and briefcases. He heard a few of the young women from accounting giggling softly to each other, but paid them no mind. 

He reached his floor and strolled down the hallway towards the executive suite, and saw Gladio waiting with his jacket slung over his shoulder, frowning at his phone. His expression brightened when he spotted Ignis. “There you are. All ready with the numbers and a good case for a budget increase for the solar panel project?”

“As if you had to ask.” Ignis stopped briefly in his office across from the president’s suite to grab his briefcase. “I had it prepared last night, all but signed and sealed. Mr. Caelum won’t be able to say no.”

Gladio whuffed and wiped his brow. “You’re a lifesaver. As much as I know Regis wants this project to happen, he’s too close to the bottom line. Just make sure you’re fueled up for a fight-” He stopped for a second as his gaze hit the coffee cup in Ignis’ hand, and he snorted. “Oh, stars, what is that?”

“What’s what?” Ignis glanced down and turned his coffee cup, and gaped when he realized there was a marker sketch of a chocobo followed by three choco-chicks peeping their way along the bottom of his cup. He felt heat in his ears as Gladio bellowed out a laugh. “I assure you, that was not by request.” He took another sip, then slid the heat sleeve down to the bottom of the cup. “I’ll have to be mindful of that.”

Gladio chuckled and shook his head. “Gotta watch them baristas. Still, not like it was malicious, and the coffee’s still good, right?”

“The coffee is quite good.” Ignis sighed, but strolled towards the meeting room. “Let’s not tarry.”

He was careful to cover the little drawing during the meeting, but he couldn’t help but look at it later. Terribly cute, like the young man who’d drawn it, but it was against his image. He was still in his twenties but had skyrocketed to the top, and he needed to avoid looking immature if he intended to keep the place he’d clawed to. None of the other executives carried coffee cups with cute drawings or novelty ties, and he knew the nail that stuck out was the one hammered down. He’d have to be more careful in the future.

* * *

The next morning, the coffee shop was bustling and busy, crowded with both familiar and unfamiliar faces. Ignis saw through all of them to the flash of gold behind the bar, Prompto making drinks again with spirit and flair that was surely meant to keep him energized as he hustled to keep up with the orders coming in. Ignis got his turn and smiled at Cindy, the usual cashier. She winked at him.

“Tuesday, so, hot black eye, right?”

“Got it in one.” He winked back. “And do tell Prompto to hold the chocobos.”

Cindy giggled. “He’s a funny one, ain’t he? I’ll tell him.” She called back the order and wrote Ignis’ name and order on the cup. Ignis circled the counter and watched Prompto work. Prompto spied him, and Ignis spotted a spark in his eyes.

“Hello again!” He beamed, but didn’t stop working for a moment. “Glad to see you again!”

“I’m here every day. I have a bit of a routine.” Ignis made a space for himself between three college-aged girls squabbling about homework and a man having a terse conversation about his fantasy blitzball team so he could watch Prompto work. “Black and sharp today. It gets me over the Tuesday blues.”

“As long as coffee this strong doesn’t leave you black and blue!” Prompto laughed at his own joke, and Ignis couldn’t help but do the same.

“I assure you, I’d be very blue without my brew.” He winked at Prompto, who laughed again.

“Oh, no, you’re funny, too.” He chuckled and put the two shots in with the coffee. “Well, don’t let me get between you and your brew, or you just might sue!” He passed the cup over. “Take care!”

“You as well.” Ignis left, still chuckling merrily, content with his coffee in hand.

It wasn’t until the ten-AM break that Noctis, the president’s son interning in the executive office for the summer, stopped by Ignis’ desk to make small talk. Ignis worked away, sipping at his coffee as Noctis pestered him, until he halted mid-sentence: “Hey, on the cup. That’s cute.” 

“Beg your pardon?” Ignis was already flushing when he turned the cup around. This time, there was a little sketch, this time in blue marker, of a dog wearing a blue sweater. “Oh, what in the blue blazes-”

“Your barista must like you.” Noctis grinned, and Ignis quickly drained the last of the coffee from his cup and tossed it in the wastebasket under his desk.

“It’s endearing, but it’s embarrassing.” He sighed and smoothed his hair back from his face. “No matter, what’s done is done.” 

“At least the coffee was still good, right?” Noctis shrugged. “The cup doesn’t matter.”

“Image is everything in a business like this.” Ignis tutted and shot Noctis a sharp look. “Though perhaps I ought not be lecturing someone with bedhead about appearances.”

“Hey, I like my hair.” Noctis struck a pose. “Supermodel style. And the coffee is cute.”

“Cute isn’t the image I wish to project.” Ignis sat back in his chair and shot Noctis a stern look. “After all, I didn’t make it to where I am by projecting a soft image.”

“Whatever.” Noctis strolled away with a shrug, and Ignis leaned right back down to his wastebasket to take a closer look at the doodle.

It was painfully cute. Prompto had clearly hoped to make him smile.

Ignis briefly entertained asking for a different barista the next day, but his coffee really was exquisite. Prompto had an artist’s touch. He just wished that “artist’s touch” wasn’t on the outside of his coffee cup. 

* * *

Wednesday was rainy, which already had Ignis in a foul mood, and the coffee shop was more crowded than usual as people huddled inside waiting for the bus or rideshares. Prompto was as cheerful and sunny as ever, and somehow Ignis felt even more exhausted looking at him. 

“You must partake generously of your own product to be so bouncy on a day like this.” Ignis slumped over the counter. “I’m going to need a large black mocha with three shots of espresso.”

“Coming right up!” Prompto winked and scrawled Ignis’ name on the cup. 

“And please, do hold the cute.” He waved a hand. “Not all of us need a pick-me-up.” 

“I dunno, you’re looking like you could use the lift!” Prompto beamed and put the cup aside. “I’m just happy I might be able to be of service.”

Ignis quirked the corner of his mouth. “You don't seem to. I can't imagine how you keep your energy so high without caffeine. What’s your usual drink?”

“I usually don’t, honestly. But if I do, just black with nonfat milk.” Prompto smoothed the front of his apron. “I’m the kind of guy who gains five pounds if I look at the sugar bowl, I can’t get too crazy with the fancy coffee shakes.” He shrugged and typed the order into the register. “Besides, you can’t even taste the coffee if you add a whole bunch of stuff to it.”

A man after his own heart, though Ignis' heart ached at Prompto's too-easy self-deprecation. “I can’t help but agree about the flavor of the coffee.” Ignis snorted. “Still, you should live a little.”

“I live a lot, thank you!” Prompto winked at him. “Give me just a second to get through the line and your drink will be right up!”

Ignis stepped back and away to check his messages, waiting on the delivery side of the counter. He watched as Prompto sped through the orders with the alacrity of a sprinter hitting the blocks. He was quick, pivoting here and there on every step, aware of his surroundings and sniping toppings and scoops of flavored powder from their places on the counter. In mere moments, there was a line of drinks on the counter, and Prompto called a name every time he set one down. The next was ready before whoever was waiting for the last had come to claim it.

“Living up to your name, I see.” Ignis found himself smiling as Prompto worked on, barely looking as he assembled drinks with flair. “You must get loads of practice.”

“Gotta get myself through college somehow!” Prompto set down a double-mocha shake, then turned to the espresso machine that had just finished pouring into Ignis’ cup and moved it over to the coffee press, then ducked down to grab a big bag of coffee beans from under the counter to refill the grinder. 

“What’s your major?” Ignis pretended not to be too interested as the flex of Prompto’s arms as he quickly loaded the coffee bean grinder and set it to run before hurrying back to the coffee press.

“Fine arts, with a photography focus! I’m definitely more on the photography end of things, but the fine arts stuff is fun, anyway.” Prompto took Ignis’ finished drink from under the press, set it in a second cup and passed it to him. “Here, the second cup should keep it from getting cold on your way to the office.” 

Thoughtful, funny, artistic, and handsome. Ignis had to stuff down the overwhelming sense of affection to take his drink without fumbling. “That’s tremendous of you, you do go above and beyond.” 

“You deserve it.” Prompto’s fingers touched the back of his hand. “I hope your day gets better.”

“I’ve got my coffee, it’s improved already. You have my sincere thanks.” Ignis bowed his head briefly, then turned for the exit. 

Ignis was in a meeting with two other executives when he slid the cup out of the second cup, only to be confronted with what appeared to be a small caricature of himself floating off of the ground with a balloon attached to his belt. He stifled a groan and smothered a laugh, and shoved the cup back into the outer shell in hopes nobody would see this one. 

Stars, would that he could just smile about it! 

* * *

The next day, Cindy was at the register and Prompto was making drinks again. Ignis didn’t want to be rude, but he had to make the point. 

“Thursday usual?” Cindy drawled with her usual sweet languor. 

“Yes, please, miss. And, I reiterate, no doodles.” He eyed Prompto as he ran what appeared to be a matcha frappuccino through the blender. “Tell me, does he give everyone art on the cups?” 

“Nah, only the ones he likes,” Cindy laughed. “But I’ll tell him.” She took his payment, and he circled around to the counter. 

Prompto was still busily working away, and Ignis watched him go. He glanced over his shoulder at Ignis, and Ignis could see his eyes brighten already. He waved to him to get his attention. “I did ask, but please avoid anything overly cute on the cup, if you don’t mind.” 

“You got it!” Prompto gave him a thumbs-up. “Mr. Ignis, all business, huh?” 

“Something like that.” Ignis shook his head and smiled to himself. “I appreciate your enthusiasm and verve, but-”

“Say no more!” Prompto spun around, quick as ever. Ignis noticed him turn, and realized that, despite Prompto’s previous disparagement of his own figure, he wore skinny jeans that flattered his legs all the way down. He had to clear his throat and swallow twice. 

“I must ask, given your speed, are you a runner?”

“Yeah! I’m a marathon runner. Got me a scholarship, anyway!” He tossed the chocolate from one hand to the other. “Plus, great exercise.” 

“I can tell. You’ve got impressive speed.” Ignis couldn’t help but admire the way he worked. 

“Thanks.” Prompto put an extra zip in his step as he slid towards the cocoa powder across the little workspace. “You look like you exercise too!” 

“Nothing too serious, just enough to stay in shape. It never got me far, but then again, I usually stick to a stationary bike.” He chuckled to himself, and Prompto laughed again.

He did have such a charming laugh. 

“Well, maybe try running sometimes! I know all the great running routes around here.” He handed Ignis his drink, and Ignis touched his hand as he accepted it.

“I’ll keep it in mind, thank you.” Ignis took the drink from Prompto, and held it close to his chest as he wove his way back out of the shop.

Ignis arrived at the office and got in the elevator with Regis Caelum, the president. He bowed his head respectfully. “Good morning, sir.”

“Good morning to you, too.” Regis smiled warmly, swiped his security badge for the executive floor, and pressed their floor. “You seem to be in a good mood.”

“It’s the day before Friday, I’ve got a fresh cup of coffee, and all my notes and papers are in order for today.” He gave a merry chuckle, and shrugged his jacket up his shoulders. “All is right with the world.”

“I’m glad to hear it. Noctis was mentioning that the two of you were going to discuss some of the finer points of cost analyses today?” He paused momentarily as he looked at Ignis. “Oh, Mr. Scientia, what is that?”

Ignis felt the color drain from his face. “What is what?” Somehow already knowing, he turned the cup and found the marker sketch, partially obscured by the sleeve. He moved the sleeve, and his heart sank - Prompto had sketched his face. It was a good sketch, too, an artist’s rendering. Prompto must have been a speed artist, too. “I did not ask for that with my coffee.”

“It appears to be a gift.” Regis chuckled, and Ignis forced a laugh. “You should appreciate it.”

“I…” Ignis felt his guts twist uncomfortably. “Er…”

The doors slid open before Ignis could muster up a response, and Regis clapped him on the shoulder. “See you this afternoon, then.” He strolled away, leaving Ignis staring at his own face in marker on the cup. 

He took a sip. Prompto had nailed the drink, as usual. Bittersweet. However, his stomach had gone sour with shame. 

He put the coffee in the trash can without drinking it.

* * *

The next morning, Ignis strolled into his usual coffee shop with his shoulders back and his eyes forward. Cindy stiffened as she saw him, and smiled for his benefit.

“Golly, Friday’s an awful day for a case of the Mondays.” She hit a few keys on the register. “Friday usual?”

“A large, please, and a word with Prompto first.” He motioned to Prompto, busy with the coffee machine again. Cindy raised an eyebrow, but turned back towards Prompto.

“Hey, Ignis wants ya.”

Prompto pivoted around, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, and Ignis felt a pang of guilt for what he was about to do. 

“Good morning! Special request?”

“Something like that.” Ignis folded his hands. “I must formally request you cease drawing on my coffee cup.” 

Prompto raised his eyebrows, smile sinking, as Ignis squeezed his hands together. “I’m young in my office, and advanced quickly. I don’t want my coworkers to get the wrong idea about me, and I-”

“I understand.” Prompto put on his usual big smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Sorry I didn’t get the message before.”

“I appreciate the gesture, but the coffee is more than enough.” 

“Well, today’s my last day here, so you won’t have to worry about it in the future.” Prompto took the cup Cindy had written on and read over the order, dodging Ignis’ gaze. Ignis felt his heart sink a little, but laced his fingers to brace himself. 

“I… I see. Er. Thank you again for being understanding and for not taking this personally.”

“No worries.” Prompto turned without another word, and Ignis saw his smile vanish. 

He paid Cindy, and his drink was waiting for him on the counter before he got through the crowd to the other side. Prompto was already busy with another drink, and though Ignis tried to think of something to say, the words died when he remembered how Prompto’s smile had sunk away like the sun vanishing under the horizon on a cold winter day. 

The drink was bittersweet and perfect, as ever it was when Prompto had made it. However, Ignis couldn't enjoy it, knowing he'd left Prompto behind on such a bittersweet note.

He took his drink and left to the office. There were no giggles or coy smiles in his direction, no smirks from Gladio, no teasing from Noctis. Ignis just drank his drink down bit by bit, then put the cup aside towards the edge of his desk and worked on through the rest of the day. 

Gladio and Noctis came in together towards the end of the day, likely preparing for Friday happy hour at a nearby pub where the two of them liked to play darts. Ignis found himself a bit too tired to consider joining them for his weekly Manhattan, and was preparing his excuses when Gladio swaggered in.

“Hey, Ignis, you ready to go?”

“You look like you could use a little cheering-up.” Noctis frowned at him as he peered into Ignis’ office, then trudged in. “What happened, morning coffee no good?” Noctis approached the desk, and Ignis took up his cup. 

“It was fine.” He moved to throw it out, but Noctis took his wrist. 

“Did your barista give you another drawing?” He smiled and tried to take the cup, and Gladio, snickering, joined him.

“Oh, he still flirting with you?” Gladio looked around the edge of the cup, but Ignis tried to jerk it back. 

“Never you mind that-” He plucked the cup from the sleeve, leaving Noctis grabbing an empty cuff and showing that the cup was bare. “I told him to stop, as it was embarrassing.”

“Embarrassing? Nah, you see the cute lunches Iris packs me?” Gladio laughed through his nose and rolled his eyes. “Hard to say no when she cuts my sandwich into dinosaur shapes.” 

“And I draw stuff for Luna when I send her letters.” Noctis glanced down, smiling a private smile, but his gaze sharpened on Ignis’ desk. 

“He didn’t leave me any drawings today. I asked him to stop.”

Gladio frowned, eyebrows bunching up. “Well, that sucks.”

Ignis was about to retort and demur, but Noctis grabbed something off the desk. “Looks like he didn’t do a drawing.” He showed Ignis a receipt with a few scribbles of marker on the back. Ignis accepted it from Noctis and unfolded it, and saw uneven handwriting that surely had to be Prompto’s. 

_“Sorry again about the drawings! I just liked to see you smile, and I had hoped you would keep smiling if I gave you something extra with your coffee. I’ve been trying to work up the nerve to ask you out, so I’m really sorry I embarrassed you. I hope I see you again someday. I like you a lot and I hope you might like me again if I get another chance.”_

Prompto had been flirting in doodles and Ignis had missed it. No wonder everyone else found it so endearing. It was.

Ignis’ heart sank, but he took the note in hand. “I’m afraid I must go.” 

He hurried out the door without another word to the others, forgetting his jacket as he bolted for the elevator.

The coffee shop was still open, and Ignis arrived right as Prompto came out the door. He stopped in front of Ignis, eyes wide as Ignis tried to catch his breath.

“I - I’m sorry. Prompto, I’d like to -” He started, then stopped, searching for the right words. Then, he discarded his sense of shame: “You did make me smile. You make me laugh. I would enjoy nothing more than getting to know you better.”

Prompto’s jaw dropped, and color covered his face like sunrise in his freckled cheeks. He covered his face with embarrassment, hunching his shoulders and beaming so broadly he looked like a different person from the somber man he’d walked away from that morning- nothing but sugar-sweet. “Oh man! For real? You saw that?”

“I did.” Ignis, relieved that he’d gotten through. “You can make me smile any way you’d like from here on, but if it’s all the same to you, I’d appreciate it if we could begin with a date?”

Prompto nodded eagerly, unabashed in his delight. “I would really like that!” He grabbed out his phone. “Can I get your number?”

With that, they traded numbers, and Ignis anticipated trading much more. Having love notes left in his briefcase was much less embarrassing than having chocobos drawn on his coffee cup, but if Ignis traded one day a week at his usual coffee shop to visit Prompto’s across town, he wouldn’t mind the occasional doodle to keep him smiling all day. However, as embarrassing as it was to have little signs of affection, Ignis was happy to be reminded of what would greet him the next time he got to see him. 

It took a little humility, but it was very, very sweet to be in love.


End file.
